Quiero que ganes tú
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: La septuagésima edición de los Juegos del Hambre es la primera edición de la que Madge Undersee pudo ver algo. Tenía doce años y le daba mucha pena aquella chica que chillaba escondida dentro de un árbol, lamentándose por la muerte de su compañero de distrito.


_******Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Con doce años recién cumplidos, la pequeña Madge Undersee, hija única del alcalde del Distrito 12, sabía lo suficiente como para distinguir que los famosos Juegos del Hambre eran mucho más que lo que durante su más tierna e inocente infancia hubiera podido entender por unos simples juegos, como los que compartía con su mejor amiga, Katniss Everdeen.

Sabía que, en determinado momento del año, muchos de los niños mayores de la escuela y sus familias se reunían en la plaza principal del Distrito 12. Pasaban allí una media hora, tiempo suficiente como para que muchos de los chicos regresaran aliviados un año más a sus casas y que dos familias se encerraran en las suyas, lamentando entre lágrimas la falta de sus hijos. Aquello hacía que la niña se sintiera triste, y más aún cuando ninguno de los adultos parecía saber explicarle por qué esos chicos tenían que irse fuera a jugar si ellos no querían.

Su propia madre no podía soportar oír hablar de los Juegos del Hambre: siempre que acercaba la temporada o alguna vez que Madge le hacía alguna inocente pregunta al respecto, la mujer palidecía, dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo en aquellos momentos y se encerraba en su habitación, donde muchas veces la niña la oía llorar llamando a su hermana Maysilee.

Por eso, mientras duraban aquellos juegos, la televisión estaba siempre apagada: todas las noticias sobre el ir y venir de los tributos del 12 en los Juegos del Hambre eran recibidas por parte de los vecinos de distrito cuando su padre acudía al Edificio de Justicia del lugar o cuando acudía a comprar al mercado, a veces acompañado por la niña Madge, a quien procuraba mantener al margen de esos turbios asuntos.

Por todas aquellas razones, fue casualidad que lo primero que Madge Undersee vio de los Juegos del Hambre fueron los ojos verdes y asustados de Annie Cresta.

Fue apenas un instante, en una de las pantallas gigantes que el Capitolio había instalado en la plaza principal del Distrito 12 para que todos siguieran los Juegos, antes de que su padre la tomara en brazos, impidiéndole continuar viendo la escena y se la llevó de regreso a la seguridad del hogar. Mientras la familia Undersee comía, nadie comentó nada al respecto de aquella chica del Distrito 4 que ya se hallaba ya entre los ocho finalistas de los Juegos, ni tampoco Madge se atrevió a preguntar, en consideración con su madre.

No obstante, en los días que siguieron, cada vez que la niña salía de casa a jugar con Katniss Everdeen o en compañía de su padre a realizar alguna compra en el mercado, Madge intentaba averiguar qué había sido de la chica de los ojos verdes, si continuaba entre los finalistas o si por el contrario ya había sido eliminada de aquellos peculiares juegos.

Encontró respuesta a sus preguntas cuando llegó el último día de aquella edición de los Juegos del Hambre.

Los Vigilantes – que eran quienes ponían las reglas en esos juegos, por lo que Madge había oído decir a los mayores – habían inundado la Arena con el fin de acabar los juegos cuanto antes, ya que, al parecer, mucha gente los estaba encontrando extremadamente aburridos. A la niña se le ocurrieron mil adjetivos con los que calificar a aquellos juegos, pero algo en ella le dijo que no era buena idea decirlo en voz alta.

Así que, todo cuanto pudo hacer, estando allí de pie en medio de la plaza principal, acompañada por Katniss Everdeen – quien había salido a realizar un trueque con un chico mayor que cazaba en los bosques -, fue contemplar cómo Annie Cresta permanecía flotando boca-arriba en el agua, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del firmamento estrellado, con sus cabellos negros flotando alrededor de su cabeza... De sus labios morados por el frío parecía brotar una tenue canción. La chica parecía tener frío, parecía estar perdida y, sobre todo, parecía triste.

Madge sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y Katniss apoyó la mano en su hombro, como silenciosa muestra de apoyo y comprensión. La niña rubia dejó escapar un suspiro y cruzó los dedos de sus dos manos cuando vio acercarse a Annie a una chica con el cabello morado, la única otra muchacha que quedaba en los Juegos... Y no parecía tener intención ninguna de perder.

Con sus ojos azules clavados en los ojos verdes de la tributo, Madge tragó saliva y pidió un deseo en apenas un suspiro:

- Por favor, sé fuerte... - murmuró la dulce voz de la niña. - Quiero que ganes tú

* * *

**NdA: **Este fic forma parte de una tabla de diez retos que combina diferentes personajes de THG. En este caso, son Madge Undersee y Annie Cresta, dos personajes que no tienen ninguna relación en el canon, pero espero haber conseguido escribir con una lógica con el mismo aunque sea muy leve. La chica del pelo morado que es finalista de los Juegos del Hambre es Lydia Kayleigh, un personaje que aparece en mi otro fic de THG "La sirena del Distrito 4" - donde narro cómo Annie Cresta ganó sus Juegos -. Nada más que añadir, espero que os haya gustado este drabble. Besos.


End file.
